Never Mine
by addy10
Summary: Can you share the person you love for the sake of keeping him in the relationship? Yaoi. AU. Uchihacest.


**NEVER MINE**

**Summary: **Can you share the person you love for the sake of keeping him in the relationship? Yaoi. AU. Uchihacest. One-shot.

**Warnings: **This is an ItaNaru and eventual ItaSasu fan fiction. Some OOC-ness and rated M for language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I always have Itachi-filled dreams.

**A/N:** Please read and review.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going at this time, Sasuke?" Not tearing his obsidian eyes from the paper he was reading, Itachi asked his younger brother who has a duffel bag slung in his shoulder. The one asked stopped for a heartbeat and started heading for the door as if he didn't hear anything.

Itachi sighed and laid the paper down on the table. "_Otouto_, I ask you a question. You know better than turn your back at me." Despite the calmness in his voice, Sasuke is very well aware of the fact that his brother does not approve of his action. Sighing as if he find the question tiring, Sasuke faced his brother.

"Well?" Itachi inclined his head clearly waiting.

Sasuke glared at him, "I'm moving out Itachi." He replied curtly.

The older raven stood, a thoughtful expression etched on his face. "May I ask why the reason for this abrupt decision? At this hour? Surely, you can move out when it's not nearing midnight."

"I can leave the house whenever I want." He paused. "It's not as if you'll take notice of me." Bitterness was evident on his tone which didn't leave unnoticed by the older one. "You cannot stop me. I'm going to crash at Neji's until I can find my own place. I'm sure he'll be more than glad to have me. He knows I can warm his bed enough for the two of us." He evilly added. When fury and jealousy passed Itachi's eyes, Sasuke felt a sense of triumph. For some time now, he has been sleeping on his friend's house. There are a few times that they did more than sleep. He is his friend and they are seeking comfort from each other but his ways of sleeping with him weren't enough to bury the jealousy that has been eating him since he saw his brother with the blonde or the lust and possessiveness that takes over his logic every time he hears Itachi whispering sweet nothings to Naruto and how the blonde melts in the elder Uchiha's arms. He can't bear it anymore. Witnessing how Itachi lovingly pay attention to his lover, how his brother regards his partner as the most precious thing in the world, and how it threatens to bring out a monster within him. Before he loses his sanity, he has to learn to detach himself from the source of his agony although it pains him to be living away from Itachi.

Itachi advanced. "You're not going anywhere Sasuke.", his tone commanding.

"Who's going to stop me? You, Aniki?" He challenged. "I doubt you have any time to spare your brother when your hands are full with business bullshit and we better not forget about your lover, right?" He sarcastically added.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "What has Naruto got to do with this?"

Sasuke shook his head at the impossibility of the question. "Aniki, don't pretend you don't know. Everything's about him! You had him move here and you let him take over your life, our lives! I'm sick of looking at him, sick of hearing his voice, sick of his existence! That's why I'm moving out." He huffed a bit.

"I don't understand you Sasuke. I have asked for your permission before I let him in our house and I don't remember you raising any objections. Naruto's a decent and nice guy. He's hard-working and enthusiastic. I can't figure out what have you seen wrong in him or the way I treat him. You are not to leave the house. Go back to your room and cool your head. Tomorrow, we'll talk about this." The long-haired raven started for the stairs but before he can take the first step, he heard Sasuke explode behind him. The younger threw the bag with such force that it knocked a vase standing at the bottom of the stairs. With a resounding crash that is sure to wake the entire house, Itachi glared at him.

"Sasuke, where are your manners? You'll wake everybody up. And Naruto just fell asleep." His thoughts flew to his blonde lover, wasted in the bed, still in his shirt and pants. He said in a hushed and controlled voice.

"Damn you Itachi! It's really all about him! Let me go now! I don't like to fucking wait until you have the guts to face this! I'm old enough to decide for myself."

"You are not yet of legal age otouto, thus giving me the right to decide for you on matters like this. Go to your room now. I don't know what's pissing you off to act so childishly. I expected better from you." The older guy went up to his room. Sasuke was beyond pissed. Before he can act rationally he went after his brother. Itachi had already opened the door by a fraction when Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and pushed him on the wall. Itachi's hand automatically clasped with Sasuke's wrists that's holding him.

"What do you think you're doing Sasuke?! Unhand me and put your clothes back in your closet. You are not to leave your room unless I tell you to." He snarled.

The younger Uchiha's gaze was intense; his eyes were burning with strangled pain and passion. When he spoke, his voice was low and full of emotions, "This is what's pissing me off, _Aniki_." and he kissed him hard that took both their breaths away.

**|.|**

Naruto opened his eyes groggily at the sound of something breaking. He looked over the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was quarter before midnight. His first instinct told him that it may be a burglar. Feeling the spot beside him, his hand met with a blank space. Where's Itachi? Has he gone down already? Or hasn't he been in their bed yet. Before Naruto fell asleep, Itachi told him that he has to read some documents first. He sat on the bed and think of what to do. Should he ask for help? He has to find Itachi first. Slowly descending from the bed, he moved as quiet as he can in the lavishly decorated room. His steps were muffled by the carpeted floor. As he close the distance between him and the door, he faintly heard Itachi and is that Sasuke's voice. That surprised him. It's already late and they're still arguing when they never last for more than fifteen minutes talking with each other? He heard of clothes back in the closet, what was that all about? He felt uneasy. The row of the two was one Naruto feels that he shouldn't involve himself but curiosity was killing him.

Slowly, the tanned hand grabbed the door seeing that it's already open. As he pushed it back to see what's happening outside, never did he expected that scene before him and he felt his heart broke in thousand pieces.

Sasuke and Itachi are kissing! They are kissing!

The tears flowed as if they were always waiting to do so. He bit his lips hard to prevent himself from making any noise. He had always known that Sasuke feels the same way as how Naruto feels towards Itachi and as much as he hates to admit the fact, Naruto know as well that Itachi longs for his brother and sometimes he feels he's just a replacement because both are afraid to entertain the thought or make it a real relationship. He cares for Sasuke too, it's hard not to when Itachi always brag, in the most subtle of ways, about his otouto. Sasuke has a special place in Naruto's heart, it's still unnamed but he was hoping that one day the younger one will accept Naruto as his brother's lover. He knows Sasuke isn't comfortable with the fact that he's living in the Uchiha's house. He still feels he's an outsider at how Sasuke treats and looks at him. He can always feel the burning gaze that the younger one sends him. And they're telling him he's dense.

**|.|**

The soft lips parted from the other. Itachi was rendered speechless and breathless. He was looking at his brother like he has never seen him before. He gently touched his swollen lips and traced it with his fingers. He has just been kissed, by his brother nonetheless and he answered by in the same intensity!

Sasuke seem shocked at what he had done. He backed away from Itachi and was about to leave when his arm got caught by a pale hand. His Aniki has stopped him.

"...Aniki, I.. Oh God. What have I done? Release me. I'm leaving." He refused to meet the dark eyes in front of him, he refused to acknowledge the harsh action he has done, but gods, his brother's lips on him felt heaven. It was like they were made for each other. How they moulded each perfectly. How his brother returned the kiss with such enthusiasm. Wait, his brother kissed him back right?

"You foolish little brother." Itachi smirked before catching Sasuke's lips. This time, the kiss was not forced. It was done with consent from both parties. Itachi pressed himself harder to Sasuke's warm body, his hands travelled to the young raven's locks, forcing him closer. Sasuke moaned and placed his hands on his brother's waist, gripping it hard enough to prevent any air to pass between them. They kissed like there's no tomorrow and it was only to drew breath that they parted.

Slightly panting, Sasuke dreamily look at the other. "Can I assume things from that kiss, Aniki?"

"I suggest you can but Sasuke I want an explanation for this first." He was caressing the younger Uchiha's face with such tenderness.

Sasuke sighed and removed his hands from the guy's waist. "You owe me one too. Aniki, why do you think I kissed you? There's got to be one reason for it. I love you. I love you more than a brother should. I love you that I want you. I love you that I' jealous of other guys who gets close to you. I love you that I resent that we're brothers because this is wrong. I love you that I want to possess you. I love you that I want to keep you beside me all the time. I love you Aniki, like how a man loves another man." He softly finished. Itachi has a knowing smile in his face.

"Every time I see you with Naruto, I feel like throwing something or hitting someone. I feel rage inside me and at the same time I feel suffocated. I envy that dobe who's in perfect liberty to touch and make love to you, how he can stir so much from you. I envy how you treat him Aniki. I see that Naruto's being treasured, loved and cared for and I would give everything to be in his place. But I also despise him for slowly taking my beloved brother away from me. I feel like one of these days, you two will decide to leave me alone here. And I can't bear that thought. So I slept with some of my friends to forget the pain but I realized that it's not helping me and it makes me pity myself more. Before you left me here, I'll do it first to spare me some pain." His tone was full of hate and love at the same time and it's clear that Sasuke has been holding himself for so long.

Sasuke's confession caught Itachi and Naruto's breath, although the latter didn't made his reaction heard. All those glances that Sasuke throws towards his brother has their own meaning but it still surprised the blonde to feel so much resentment in Sasuke's tone like Naruto's existence should be removed and his heart ached at the thought. The next confession however made his world fell apart.

**|.|**

Itachi held Sasuke's hands in his own and kissed it before he released them. Oh how adorable his little brother was that he wants to prolong his agony. But as of the moment, his sadistic side should be move out-of-the-way.

"Little brother, I must admit that this surprised me, but it was a pleasant one and one I never expected to hear. You must not feel any more pain because I love you too, Sasuke."

The younger one's eyes widened and then it narrowed. A question hiding behind the onyx orbs.

"Yes, it's exactly as that. I love you like the way you love me. To borrow your words, I love you otouto, like how a man loves another man." This time the younger raven gaped. He opened his mouth to speak but he can't find the right words to say. Itachi saved him from his helplessness.

"Sasuke, you should know that I love you like how I love Naruto. I don't know when it started, but when I've learned that you sleep with some men I don't even know, I had the urge to kill someone. It pains me that I can never express that feeling for the fear that the society will make life harder for you. I never wanted to make you feel oblige to return my feelings being your last living relative. Our parents entrusted you to me little brother and so I repressed my love. I also fear that you will never see me as a lover so I content myself on keeping this inside, thus a reason I got myself a lover. I never wanted anything than having you wrapped in my arms, loving you over and over. And now that we've divulge our utmost desire, nothing and no one can take us away from one another. I assure you Sasuke that I will protect you and shower you with love from today onwards."

**|.|**

If it's possible to have Naruto's heart which has already been broken be broken again, then that's what he's been feeling while Itachi's voice float in the air. His lover for over two years just admitted that he loves someone aside from him. Yes, sometimes he got the hint that Itachi might also be feeling something for Sasuke but the older man was hard to read and Naruto can only assume unlike Sasuke who wear his heart on his sleeves when it comes to Itachi. He brushed off the thought because Itachi never fails to make him feel loved and wanted. But now that his lover declared that he loves his brother too, where would that leave the blonde? He never wanted to share his lover to anyone because he knows it's too risky, it's too painful to bear and it's just wrong. He was contemplating on it, trying to figure out if Itachi decided to confess to him what happened inside the room when Sasuke voiced out the question he fears the most, "What about Naruto?"

Naruto saw Itachi stiffened at the question, which is a first for him ever since Naruto knew the Uchiha. Very slowly, like he was choosing his words carefully, Itachi said, "What about him?"

Sasuke felt his brow twitched. His brother just threw the question back and he will not be at peace unless he knows where he stands in Itachi's heart. Just because he's the brother and Itachi confessed his love for him doesn't necessarily assures the younger Uchiha that he'll have Itachi for himself alone.

He snarled. "I am asking you Aniki. What do you plan about that dobe, now that we've crossed the boundaries? He's still your lover after all." Mumbling the last sentence, Sasuke felt his heart hammering in anticipation and dread. As an Uchiha, he never wanted nor plan on sharing his lover to anyone and Itachi just sealed that relationship between them just a few moments ago. They are possessive, in his case, very much possessive. He had endured for so long.

Sasuke's leaned his forehead on the wall beside Itachi's head. He heard a soft chuckle. "You two never got along well, while I was hoping that you'll find Naruto's demeanour, ah... amusing perhaps? I guessed wrong. He irritates you I observed, but you've grown fond of him right?"

The younger one snorted and withdrew himself. Sure, Naruto's like a ball of energy bouncing everywhere that he considered him like an entertaining show but the fact that the blonde gets Itachi's love erases every nice thing he feels toward the tanned guy. "He'll always be a dobe." Pausing for a while he added, "Since he's my competition to your heart he'll be under the rival category for me whom I have no intention of losing to."

Silence fell between the two. Naruto who's starting to feel heavy leaning on the door while hiding his presence, can't hide the apprehension building up on him. He can almost foresee where this is going. He can almost hear what Sasuke's dying to say and a part of him never wanted to hear it, a part of him wants him to run and forget about everything he heard and saw, but the desire to hear Itachi's decision fuels up his will to stay.

The younger Uchiha made some distance and looked straight on Itachi's eyes, reflecting his own, "I want to let you know that there's no way in hell I am sharing you with anyone." He growled before saying in a steady voice, "Aniki, who will you choose? Naruto or me?" Sasuke's eyes are hard, boring into Itachi's soul. He wants to get over this. If his older brother chooses the blonde, he'll be leaving right away, if Itachi won't make a decision or decide to keep them both, he'll be leaving still. There's only one acceptable answer for Sasuke and that's what he wants to hear from Itachi or else there's nothing to talk about or worth staying for in the house.

The blonde's breath hitched at how direct Sasuke's question was. It was now down to Itachi to make the decision which will break a heart today. The longer-haired raven took a lungful of air. He held his brother's hand firmly without averting his eyes, "I'm sure I have made my decision long ago, little brother. Naruto's been a perfect lover, I could never ask for more and the years we spent together were magnificent." The younger one tried to remove his hands from the clasped of Itachi; he doesn't need his Aniki to show off how wonderful Naruto or their relationship was. Fuck! That was not even what he's asking! He tried to get his hands back but his brother would have none of it. Instead he was pinned off by a glare that sent him shivers. He forced himself not to gulp. He never knew that Itachi could look so intense, it was turning him on. He shifted on his position without breaking eye contact.

"Let me finish first, little brother." was the command. The younger one nodded. "Naruto made me forget. He helped me distract myself from thinking about you every time you worm yourself in my mind, carving your presence deeper than before. I know this is unfair to him. I am being unfaithful despite his trust and loyalty, despite his love for me. I'm betraying him by loving another man while he's tied to me. I'm almost saying that I used him. In some ways maybe but I really do love Naruto, otouto. He has been a part of who I am now." Itachi shook his head. "Your question Sasuke is by far the hardest I've encountered. I am thrilled that we both feel the same way towards each other but at the end of this, at least one of us and that includes Naruto, is bound to get deeply hurt and I can't bear that fact. Yet, we are facing such an inevitable situation. Do I really need to make a choice? Can't I be selfish to ask for both of you?" He smirked but it looks more of a grimace. "That is asking for too much and I don't think I deserve that. Sasuke, I want to make you happy. You are the most important person for me. I'll stop at nothing to give you your happiness." The raven paused, searching for Sasuke's reaction. To his surprise, Sasuke doesn't seem please.

Itachi's words pierced Naruto's heart. There pretty much is Itachi's answer. His choice. Whom he prefers over whom. And it's as clear as the summer's sky that Itachi chose Sasuke over Naruto. Maybe it was fate's plan to make use of Naruto as the medium for the brothers to be with each other. Maybe he was just the means to an end. He was the extra party, he was the third wheel in their love story. The blonde pursed his lips to prevent any sound from escaping. He wanted to laugh hard, he wanted to scream, he wanted to curse those beautiful pale creatures before his eyes. But he'll not do that. His childishness won't help him in a time like this. He calmed and tried hard to stop himself from crying, from breaking down. His last act of love for Itachi should be done now.

"You didn't answer the question. Choose now Aniki because I can't tolerate another day that you're not mine _alone_. If Naruto weighs more than me, tell me. I'll accept the fact and continue my life but don't expect me to stay here and carry on playing house with you two."

After what seems to be an eternity for Sasuke, Itachi opened his mouth but before he can even say a word, the door of Itachi and Naruto's room creaked and both raven turned their head in the direction of the sound. There, stands Naruto, a sad smile painting his lips, his eyes glassy missing the mischievous mark that it always had. It struck them because they knew from the blonde's expression that he heard everything. Both move abruptly, the entwined hands released each other and faced the blonde.

Very slowly, the blonde took the steps towards the Uchiha's. Stopping in a distance just enough to make their face clearly despite the tears that are beginning to form, Naruto addressed the oldest guy in the vicinity, "Itachi, please don't hurt yourself anymore than this. You don't have to make a choice. I know for some time now that you feel something more for Sasuke and I only turned a blind eye to that. I never wanted to entertain the thought because it will hurt me and I don't want to end whatever I have with you. I was the one being selfish here. And for an Uchiha, you sure are dense 'Tachi. Sasuke teme here has been in love for you for so long! The first day I set foot on this place and this guy saw us together, jealousy was rolling off from him! I thought I would die merely due to his stares! God, are they trying to burn me!" He laughed as if amused but it's clear he's trying to lighten up the mood. "Maybe I felt Sasuke's love for you simply because I was feeling the same. This bastard has this longing expression every time he looks at you. I maybe thick, but I'm not that insensitive. I can tell when a person is in love. You're brother here, definitely is, towards you."

Itachi made an attempt to say something but the blonde shook his head, telling him not to interrupt. Naruto paced for a moment before he spoke again. "I heard everything. It was not my intention but when I heard something breaking and Sasuke's raised voice, I thought I had to check on you guys and then, well yeah.. I heard everything. The confession, the fears, your real feelings. I have to admit I was surprised even though there's a part of me that was expecting this to happen. I guess I don't want to hear it. But fate played a game on us and so here we are. I'll be the one to choose, I'll be the one to make the decision. I don't want either of you to lose the connection you've just established. Itachi, I'm ending our relationship, right here, right now before your brother so he won't feel perturbed. I love you, you know that right? I don't think I failed saying those words and I hope my actions never felt short to them. I want both of you to be happy. You two deserve it and Sasuke here has suffered enough. Don't you think it's time for him to feel how it is to love and be loved Itachi?"

"Naruto..." Itachi threw a cautious glance at his lover, better yet his ex-lover. It would have been foolish to assume that he can still keep the blonde at his side. He slowly walked towards Naruto but the tanned guy raised his hand to stop him.

"Oh please Itachi, don't pity me. I might not be the luckiest here but I assure you, I've been happy living with you, with Sasuke, although your stuck-up brother only knows how to glare and insult me. Anyway, I'll be packing my things." He then focused his attention to the younger raven, "You, Sasuke should unpack yours and place them back in your closet. You two have a lot of catching up to do and a lot of showing your love to each other. I might not be able to witness any further interaction between you guys but I'm happy to leave this house knowing that you are together. Oh, I'll have someone get the remaining of my stuff here; I can only bring so much tonight. Goodbye Sasuke. Goodbye Itachi. Be happy you two!" And he dashed to his room, grabbing a bag from the cabinet, pulling the drawers and grabbing everything and anything his hands fell to. Tears were now flowing. His heart literally aches and he didn't make any effort to prevent the sobs that's coming out of him. Beside him, he felt the presence of the brothers though they didn't made any sound nor any move to touch him and he was grateful for that. At least they spared him his pride. When he thought that he can't stand another second in the house, he zipped the bag and hangs it in his shoulder. He noisily wiped his face with his shirt. He gulps a few and readied himself a nice big smile before he turned to face the ravens.

"Hey, there's no need to see me off! I can take care of myself. I have to borrow your car though 'Tachi." When he saw the concern on their faces he hurriedly added, "Don't worry, I don't have any plan of killing myself. Don't flatter yourself Uchiha. I'll stay with some friends and I guess I'll start there. I'll still keep on working in your company. That has nothing to do with our personal issues. So, I'll go on ahead alright?"

Naruto can't read the expression on Sasuke's face. The bastard has the decency not to laugh in his face now that he got Itachi. He silently thank him for that before he slightly pat the younger Uchiha's shoulder. Itachi was looking at him in a wounded expression. The blonde almost thought that he deserve it before he wiped out that notion. His lover has been nothing but good to him and he never once felt that he's not being loved. He stopped for the briefest second and tiptoed to place a chaste kiss in Itachi's lips before he walked out of the room, out of the house and out of their lives.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first Uchihacest and I'm not sure I did justice to the pair. I had to write this story down since this has been bugging me for some time now. Also, this story was influenced by another fan fiction I've read not too long before. Apologies for the grammatical errors, I just finished this story a while ago and didn't ran over it well. Might consider continuing this if many will request it. I would love to hear it from the readers so please review. Opinions are very welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
